1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting element with a structure to reflect light emitted therein in a light extracting direction thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a light emitting element of a flip-chip type in which a p-type electrode and an n-type electrode are formed in the same surface of a nitride semiconductor formed on a sapphire substrate is known (for example. JP-A-2008-288548). The light emitting element disclosed in JP-A-2008-288548 has a light emitting layer between a p-type semiconductor layer and an n-type semiconductor layer, and a diffusion electrode having translucency composed of Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) or the like is formed on the p-type semiconductor layer. A buffer electrode obtained by stacking Ni and Al in order and then heating so as to alloy is formed on the diffusion electrode. In addition, a metallic reflecting film for reflecting a light emitted from the light emitting layer and having passed through the diffusion electrode is formed in a part above the diffusion electrode other than the buffer electrode.